Mundo bruxo
O Mundo bruxo (também referenciado como Comunidade mágica ou Comunidade bruxa) é a sociedade na qual os bruxos vivem e interagem separadamente da sociedade trouxa (não-magica). As duas comunidades são mantidas separadas através do uso do sigilo, encantos e magias por parte dos bruxos. Bruxos são proibidos de revelar qualquer coisa sobre magia para a sociedade trouxa devido ao Estatuto Internacional do Sigilo em Magia. Cada país tem uma forma bruxa de governo que supervisiona os assuntos mágicos no seu próprio território, tais como um Ministério da Magia ou um Conselho da Magia. A Confederação Internacional de Bruxos serve como uma organização intergovernamental bruxa. Nesse "muando" a magia é domada através de estudo, da formação e da educação formal, e não podem ser simplesmente aprendida por trouxas. Habilidades não-mágicas, como destrancar um cadeado com um grampo de cabelo, em vez de se usar um Encantamento de Desbloqueio, são raros, a ponto de beirar a raridade. Aqui a magia é usada para praticamente tudo, inclusive cozinhar, limpar, viajar, comunicar-se, na criação dos filhos e tratamento médico. Embora na pratica, a magia pareça moralmente neutra, a benevolência ou malevolência da natureza de uma magia está ligada à intenção por trás dela. Por exemplo, a Maldição Cruciatus não pode efetivamente torturar uma vítima com a dor, a menos que o conjurador deseje verdadeiramente fazer mal a vítima. A tecnologia do mundo mágico aparece medieval (como visto em Hogwarts que não possui qualquer elevador, apenas escadas), pois o uso de magia impede a necessidade de tecnologia avançada (assim como o fato de que a magia interfere no funcionamento de equipamentos elétricos). Governo thumb|260px|Simbolo do Ministério da Magia Britânico. O Ministério da Magia é autoridade central do mundo bruxo britânico, tanto na burocracia quanto na aplicação das leis. O Ministério mantém vários departamentos e escritórios, e é altamente organizado e eficiente. O Ministério é liderado pelo Ministro da Magia. Politicamente falando, não há separação entre os ramos executivo, legislativo e judiciário. O ministro é eleito, mas não se sabe quem tem o poder de elegê-lo, embora não pareça haver nenhum grau de participação da população bruxa em geral na eleição. A duração do prazo parece não ser fixa; o prazo mais longo conhecido foi o do ministro Faris Spavin que permaneceu no poder durante os anos de 1865-1903, um total de trinta e oito anos. A Suprema Corte e o Conselho da Lei Mágica julgam os culpados de violar as leis bruxas e determinam o destino dos mesmos. Os julgamentos consistem de uma breve audiência sem a presença de uma advogado ou árbitro e sem qualquer possibilidade de apelo. Dependendo da gravidade do delito, os criminosos podem ser enviados para lugares horríveis, como Azkaban, aonde serão punidos. Nos casos em que os indivíduos foram injustamente presos (como no caso de Sirius Black), a Suprema Corte apenas emite um pedido de desculpas, e simplesmente continua com seu trabalho. O Ministério da Magia controla uma grande quantidade de vidas bruxas, incluindo métodos de comunicação, transportes, assuntos internos entre bruxos e outros seres mágicos, segurança interna do mundo bruxo, materiais não-negociáveis e até mesmo esportes. Estatuto Internacional do Sigilo em Magia Um enorme esforço é gasto para manter a sociedade bruxa fora do conhecimento dos trouxas. Encantamentos de propriedades de trouxas é proibido, bruxos menores de idade são proibidos de usar magia sem licença, e qualquer revelação deliberada da magia é punível. Essas leis foram criadas pelo Estatuto Internacional do Sigilo em Magia e são aplicadas pela Confederação Internacional de Bruxos e pelo Ministério da Magia. O Ministério não responde a qualquer parte do governo trouxa, mas seu líder é obrigado a informar ao Primeiro Ministro trouxa de eventos que possam causar avistamento trouxa, como criminosos bruxos fugitivos ou a importação de criaturas mágicas altamente perigosas. Outras exceções a esse sigilo incluem a relação entre bruxos e trouxas ou a relação entre parentes dos mesmos. Geografia Grã-Bretanha Em termos de mundo bruxo, a Grã-Bretanha parece incluir todas as ilhas britânicas, incluindo a Inglaterra, País de Gales, Escócia e toda a Irlanda. A autoridade máxima do Ministro britânico da Magia (e seu principal sistema educacional, Hogwarts) estender-se a todos esses territórios; no entanto, cada um deles parece ter associações de Quadribol e outras associações esportivas separadas dentro do Reino Unido no mundo trouxa. Embora bruxos vivam em vários lugares ao redor de todo o mundo, existem muitas aldeias e povoados aonde bruxos convivem pacificamente com trouxas. A única aldeia totalmente habitada por bruxos Grã-Bretanha é Hogsmeade. Há também algumas aldeias, como a de Godric's Hollow, Ottery St. Catchpole, e outras, que são habitadas tanto por Trouxas, quanto pela comunidade escondida de bruxos e bruxas. Na Grã-Bretanha, as instituições centrais bruxas, como o Ministério da Magia, o Hospital St. Mungus, e a zona comercial envolvendo o Beco Diagonal estão localizadas em Londres. No entanto, a maioria das pessoas mágicas que residem em outras partes da Grã-Bretanha, parecem usar meios mágicos para viajar para lá, para o trabalho, consultas, ou fazer compras. Particularmente altas concentrações de bruxos e bruxas parecem viver na West Country e nas Terras Altas da Escócia. Isso pode ser devido ao fato de ambas as áreas serem consideradas remotas e relativamente pouco povoadas pelos padrões Trouxas, permitindo mais facilmente a adesão ao Estatuto de Sigilo. Outros países Um certo número de outros países são mencionados como nações bruxas nos livros da série Harry Potter e em outros canônicos. O mapa-múndi do mundo mágico difere daquele visto do mundo trouxa. Como uma nação bruxa a Grã-Bretanha, cujas fronteiras incluem todas as ilhas britânicas, incluindo a Irlanda, nem todos os países bruxos correspondem diretamente às fronteiras contemporâneas das nações trouxas. Assíria, Flandres, Escandinávia e a Transilvânia, por exemplo, existem como países independentes no mundo bruxo, mas não no mundo dos trouxas. Além disso, alguns países bruxos com equivalentes trouxas, como Luxemburgo e Liechtenstein, possuem uma influência descomunal nos esportes e na política bruxa, sugerindo que seu tamanho físico no mundo mágico possa ser maior do que o seu equivalente trouxa, ou então que eles têm um número desproporcionalmente alto de bruxos e bruxas per capita. Todas as nações bruxas que parecem possuir seus próprios Ministérios da Magia, e não um órgão internacional que coordene entre todos eles, a Confederação Internacional dos Bruxos, com órgãos tais como a Organização Internacional das Leis Magicas, que supervisiona os direitos internacionais dos bruxo, e a Confederação Internacional do Comitê Bruxo de Quadribol, que rege o Quadribol. Economia Medicina Sociedade Relações internas Relações trouxas Religião Educação Autoridade de Exames Bruxos Escolas estrangeiras Transportes e comunicações Aparência Rede de Flu Voo Corujas Chaves de Portal Outros Curiosidades * De acordo com J. K. Rowling, o mundo bruxo e o mundo trouxa nunca mais voltaram a se unirhttp://www.beyondhogwarts.com/story.20040304.html. Aparições *''Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal'' (Primeira aparição) *''Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal (filme)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (vídeo game)'' *''Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta'' *''Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta (filme)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (vídeo game)'' *''Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban (filme)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (vídeo game)'' *''Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo'' *''Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo (filme)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (vídeo game)'' *''Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix'' *''Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix (filme)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (vídeo game)'' *''Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe'' *''Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe (filme)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (vídeo game)'' *''Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte'' *''Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte: Parte 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (vídeo game)'' *''Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte: Parte 2'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (vídeo game)'' *''Quadribol Através dos Séculos'' *''Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam'' *''Os Contos de Beedle, o Bardo'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Magical World'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World'' *''The Queen's Handbag'' *''Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''LEGO Creator: Harry Potter'' *''O Mundo Magico de Harry Potter'' *''Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Motorbike Escape'' *''Harry Potter LEGO Sets'' Veja também *Lista de feitiços *Bruxo *Bruxo das Trevas *Guerra Bruxa *O Mundo Magico de Harry Potter Notas e referências Categoria:Universo Harry Potter